


Show Me

by feistypants



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Related, Clothed Sex, Collars, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smangst, Top Catra (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra), could be canon compliant, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants
Summary: Catra tapped her claws against the metal beneath her feet. It shouldn’t be much longer before she saw what she was waiting for, but the silence of the room was deafening and she was impatient. She supposed there was a chance that Double Trouble had screwed it up, but they seemed to be too smart to not know exactly what was happening. Maybe that was a bad thing, but before Catra had time to think too hard about it, she heard familiar footsteps and found that she didn’t quite care.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 228





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you smut! It's based off of [a prompt](https://twitter.com/ForceCaptSerena/status/1315389202981416963) from [ArtifexSerena](https://twitter.com/ArtifexSerena) (who has been a gem in helping me get this exactly where it needed to be!) over on twitter! 
> 
> (come [hang out and chat](https://twitter.com/feistypaaants) with me~)

Catra tapped her claws against the metal beneath her feet. It shouldn’t be much longer before she saw what she was waiting for, but the silence of the room was deafening and she was impatient. She supposed there was a chance that Double Trouble had screwed it up, but they seemed to be too smart to not know exactly what was happening. Maybe that was a bad thing, but before Catra had time to think too hard about it, she heard familiar footsteps and found that she didn’t quite care.

Her ear twitched and her eyes narrowed as she watched Adora make her way stealthily around the corner into the sanctum, clearly making an attempt to proceed unnoticed. Luckily for her, the Fright Zone was empty, with all of the troops on reconnaissance missions, and Catra was ready to have a little  _ fun _ .

Dropping down from her crouched position to dangle her legs off the beam, Catra flicked her claws together and let out a languorous “Hey, Adora…” her tail swishing behind her.

Adora’s head snapped up quickly, as if it were never a struggle for her to find Catra in a room, before she reached for the bracer on her wrist. Well,  _ that _ wouldn’t do.

Before Adora could finish her irritating little transformation announcement, Catra had leapt back to her feet to pounce down to the ground, her hands tight on Adora’s shoulders as she knocked her enemy to the floor. “Oh, no,  _ no _ , Adora,” Catra purred, pinning her hips between her own knees. “That’s not why you’re here.”

Adora stopped struggling, her eyebrows drawing together in a mixture of confusion and frustration and  _ realization _ as she swallowed, a heavy breath passing over her lips. “How long do we have?”

Dragging a sharp claw up Adora’s throat before grasping both sides of her chin, Catra let out a smug laugh. “As long as we’d like.” She paused to lean closer, satisfied by the slight quiver of Adora’s mouth beneath hers. But she wouldn’t touch - their lips  _ never _ touched. “I run this place, now.”

“Oh, do you?” Her words sounded like a challenge - one that Catra was more than ready for.

“I do,” she started, pressing her hips down to feel Adora beneath her, smirking as she heard a slight whimper escape Adora’s throat. “Whatever I say, they  _ all _ do.” Her pointer finger came up to graze along Adora’s bottom lip. “Just like  _ you _ do.” She broke the skin beneath her claw just slightly, a small drop of blood beading up. “ _ Pet. _ ”

Adora took in a sharp breath, her throat bobbing before her wandering fingers slid up to find the exposed skin on Catra’s thigh as she nodded almost desperately.

Standing up and regretting the loss of contact, Catra moved as quickly as she dared- though not haphazardly enough to seem rushed - and pulled Adora bodily off of the floor by the collar of her jacket. The approval to the endearment was enough to get Catra’s blood pumping, and she wanted nothing more than to skip the in between and feel Adora falling apart beneath her; but this was the only time they got together these days, and she always did her best to make sure it lasted as long as possible.

Catra dragged Adora up the stairs to the looming throne, throwing her down into the seat with a strict “ _ stay _ ,” before stepping off to the side to retrieve what she was most looking forward to. They had done this once or twice before, but Catra had something new made - it was thicker, stronger, and far more luxurious than anything they had tried in the past. 

The leather was smooth and stiff beneath her fingers, and she couldn’t help but flick the cool metal between her finger tips. “I got something new,” she said as she stepped back in front of Adora, who was flushed to her chest as her eyes practically devoured Catra. “You know the drill, princess.”

Adora sat forward in the seat, her chin raised as she waited patiently for Catra to slip the collar around her neck. As she tightened the closure, Adora let out a sigh and spoke. “I want to --”

“ _ I’ll  _ tell you what you want, Adora.” Catra tugged on the strap attached to the collar, forcing Adora to sit up straighter. “What  _ you _ want is to show me how good you can be…” Mismatched eyes dropped to watch Adora’s tongue dart out and wet her lips. “Show me how much you  _ want _ me… Isn’t that right?” Catra relished in the way Adora’s breath seemed to catch in her throat before she wrapped the lead around her fist and forced Adora to stand up in front of her with an aggressive tug. “ _ Right _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Adora’s voice was barely a whisper as she hissed against the pull, her hands balled into fists at her sides. “Can I…?”

Catra narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin in defiance. “I thought princesses were supposed to have more manners.”

“God,  _ please _ .”

Adora’s pupils were blown out, a sheen of sweat already on her forehead, and Catra let her eyes drag down the length of Adora to find her pants already straining. “Mmm,” she hummed, crooking her finger against the bottom of Adora’s chin. “Since you asked so nicely.”

It took less than a fraction of a second for Adora’s hands to find her waist, skimming against the skin tight fabric. She stepped closer, their bodies only inches apart as she moved her hands lower, squeezing Catra’s ass between large fingers, breathing heavily. “Catra, I --”

“Did I say you could talk?”

A heavy laugh of a sigh blew out against Catra’s cheek and she felt her skin flush. Adora’s hands traced up her spine, not before pausing to stroke tenderly at the base of her tail, and spread wide across her shoulders as she dared to press a quick nip against Catra’s throat.

She tugged sharply on the leash again, pulling Adora’s face away from her skin. There was a challenge in her steel blue eyes, but Catra wasn’t in the mood for this kind of disobedience. “ _ No _ ,” she said, firm, as she laid a hand on Adora’s shoulder and shoved her to her knees in front of her. “I said be  _ good _ .”

Adora’s hands had slid down the height of Catra’s body, now resting at her hips, but the blonde nodded once before leaning forward and pressing a gentler kiss on the exposed skin of her thigh. “I’m sorry, Captain,” she mumbled, breath hot against Catra’s body, and Catra tried her best to ignore the hot pulse in her core. “Won’t happen again.”

As her fingers slinked under the fabric, caressing the clothed parts of her, Catra found she couldn’t care less if Adora spoke or not, and she found the princess decided to take full advantage of it.

“You know,” she hummed, her mouth dragging over the cloth as she reached the inner thigh. “These drive me  _ insane _ .” Adora dragged her nails through short fur, eliciting a whine from Catra’s throat. “Sometimes I think you added all these cutouts just to tease me.”

“What…” Catra pulled back on the lead, forcing Adora to sit back and look up at her. “What if I did?”

“Then thank you for your forethought.”

Catra barked a laugh and then grasped Adora’s chin between her fingers again. “What about this one?” With her free hand she teased just a little at the opening on her chest, biting her lip as Adora sat up higher on her knees, eyes drawn to the movement of sharp claws over dark skin. “I think I much prefer  _ this _ one.” She tugged it lower, low enough to expose that there was nothing underneath, and watched with illicit delight as Adora’s eyes glazed over, lust evident on every single feature. “What do you think, Adora?”

Strong hands made their way up, up,  _ up,  _ before hooking under the elastic fabric and pulling  _ much _ too hard. Neither of them took notice or care of the soft  _ rip _ as warm palms cupped Catra’s small breasts, thumbs flicking over dark nipples. “You’re so…” The words appeared to catch in her throat as Adora’s eyes darted to a space behind them before locking back on to the vision before her.

“What am I?” Catra urged, her whole body desperate for the affirmation. “Tell me.”

Adora licked her lips, laying her hands flat over the swells of Catra’s chest, pushing firm against them. “You’re so hot. How are you so hot?”

Feigning consideration, Catra shrugged. “Power must look good on me.” It took her a moment to notice the slack on the lead before she gave it a hard tug, practically burying Adora into her chest. “Now show me how much you like it.”

Adora immediately went to work, her mouth hot against the short fur of Catra’s chest as she kissed along her skin to find a pebbled nipple, flicking her tongue once over it experimentally. Catra felt heat bloom between her thighs as Adora caught it between her lips, tongue circling gently around the bud. Adora’s fingers splayed over the swell of her other breast, clearly admiring the way Catra felt so small beneath her. 

But she was so  _ hot _ and so ready and Adora was so pliable and eager to please.

Catra grabbed Adora’s free hand, sat uselessly on her hip, and slid it lower, urging,  _ demanding _ that her princess take care of her. She felt the vibration of Adora’s moan against her skin as fingers made contact with the pooling wetness between her thighs, soaked through her leggings, and sighed with relief as Adora began to work tirelessly against her core. This would be quick, Catra was sure, but she just wanted release. She had  _ much _ more in mind for her little plaything. 

Using just a sharpened claw, Catra cut through the elastic holding up Adora’s hair, and buried her fingers into her scalp. Her grip tightened as she felt Adora’s teeth against her breast, surely leaving a visible bruise, and she pulled her back by her hair. “Stop,” she hissed, but the smile on her lips betrayed her. 

Adora’s lips quirked into something bordering on sinister as she rolled her fingers against Catra’s clit again, evoking a pathetic whine from her. “You want me to stop?”

She  _ hated _ when Adora started getting cocky. “Don’t you  _ dare _ .”

“Of course,  _ Commander _ ,” and then her fingers started working again as she bit and sucked and licked at the underside of Catra’s bust, marking her in places only  _ they _ would know about.

Catra came quickly, her body practically exploding with the heat of it, as she threw her head back and tightened her grip on the leash, sucking in a gasp of air. She blew out a laugh, dropping her chin back to her chest as Adora dragged a languid lick of her tongue between Catra’s breasts, hands reaching around to cup her ass again.

She let herself admire the sight before her, for just a moment - Adora, so pretty on her knees, lips parted as she peppered kisses and light nips against Catra’s skin, blue eyes barely visible behind blown out pupils, hair soft around her shoulders in waves as she awaited the next instruction.

It was almost like she wouldn’t leave again, at the end of this.

“Chair,” Catra stated, her voice shaky. “Your turn.”

Adora let go of her body slowly, letting her blunt nails drag against whatever she could touch before she stood and backed up to sit back in the seat. There was a visible bulge in her pants, larger than before, and Catra realized just how  _ easy _ this would be. 

“Are you  _ really  _ that turned on just from touching me?” Catra’s voice was low, flirtatious as she stepped closer, using her foot to push Adora’s knees apart. At Adora’s quick nod of agreement, Catra clicked her tongue once, before settling a knee on the chair between Adora’s thighs and leaning in close. “Mmmm. Sad. You’ll be easy, won’t you?”

Adora practically laughed as she dropped her head down, her hair covering her face. “Yeah, probably,” she mumbled, her shoulders rolling backwards. “It’s been a minute,” she started, before looking back up to meet Catra’s gaze. “... And I missed you.”

Catra felt her back go rigid as she stood again to hook the lead of the collar around the back of her throne, making it near impossible for Adora to move where Catra didn’t want her. “You know better than to say that, Adora. You’re the one who left.” She could only hope her tone wouldn’t betray her. 

“I’ve told you before,” Adora grunted as Catra tightened the knot, forcing her head back against the headrest. “I didn’t want to leave  _ you _ .”

“Just think.” Catra came back around, kneeling between Adora’s spread legs, running sharp claws down the length of her thighs. “If you  _ hadn’t _ left, maybe we’d be able to do this more often.” She watched with delight as Adora swallowed and she struggled against the restraint. “Wouldn’t that have been fun.”

“Then come with --” 

Catra’s hand flew up to catch Adora’s jaw with force, immediately shutting her up. “I think it’s time for you to stop talking.”

Adora always listened to everything Catra asked of her, when they were in  _ this _ space. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if that extended to more.

Catra stroked her hands down muscular thighs again, mouth watering at the twitch of Adora’s cock beneath her pants. It only made her wonder how  _ little _ she could do to make her cum - she was  _ so _ easy. Catra pressed parted lips to the inside of Adora’s legs, kissing slowly up towards her center… But she wanted to tease her, just a little.

Skipping up over her belt, Catra let out a soft chuckle at Adora’s whimper as she tugged the white shirt out from the waistband of her pants, before laying a harsh bite against Adora’s stomach. Her toned abs flexed as she bucked her hips up, eyebrows knitting together when Catra placed forceful palms back against the tops of her thighs to shove Adora back into her seat. “Patience, princess. I know you’re all about efficiency… but  _ I _ ,” she purred, leaving a wet trail behind her tongue up Adora’s skin. “Want to take my time.”

Catra let her hands glide up under Adora’s shirt, fingers trailing over the band of her supportive tank before finding hardened peaks through the fabric. The feeling and sight and  _ smell _ of Adora’s arousal was enough to send another shock to Catra’s core, and she had to resist every inch of her  _ begging _ to let Adora bury herself inside of Catra like they both  _ wanted _ . 

But that was too simple.

She rose to stand, hands still attending to Adora’s breasts as she climbed up into the seat, her knees straddling a single thigh. Adora’s eyes were half-lidded and blown out as she watched Catra move. She ground her hips down, just once, rubbing herself on the swell of Adora’s arousal, before latching her mouth onto the side of Adora’s throat. It only took a moment before Adora’s hands were encircling her body, one stroking at the base of her tail as the other gripped tightly onto her hip.

They stayed like this for a while, with Catra grinding herself against Adora, only the sound of their breath and fabric rubbing together breaking through the heavy silence of the room. Adora was panting Catra’s name into her ear as both of them made an attempt to increase the pressure between their bodies. “I’m -- I’m getting close I--”

And then Catra stopped, lifting herself fully from Adora’s lap. “What--” her voice was thick and husky. “-- The fuck…”

She adjusted herself, now spread over the entire width of Adora’s lap. “I just…” She glanced down to see both the damp from her own arousal mixed with the spots of pre-cum from Adora’s and grinned. “Want to see  _ just _ how much you  _ missed _ me, Adora.

Catra leaned forward to suck at the skin under Adora’s jaw, sure that  _ She-Ra _ could heal whatever marks she left, and felt the princess’ pulse begin to race under her own lips. “I bet,” she whispered, her words dripping with lust. “You’re so desperate to cum, aren’t you?” Adora’s hips bucked up, her grip tightening around Catra. “Could you cum without me even touching you?”

A heavy, bitter laugh blew out from Adora’s lips, and she tilted her head away to give Catra more access. “I think I’d cum from a light breeze at this rate.”

“Good.” Catra allowed one hand to stay at Adora’s breast as she slipped the other under the waist of her own pants. “Why don’t you watch me, then?” Blue eyes followed every motion as Catra twirled her fingers through her own slick, letting out a soft moan as Adora’s hands came up to cup her still exposed chest. “Get me off again.”

Adora pulled her closer, trapping her own face between the swells of Catra’s breasts, kissing and sucking and biting at her skin until Catra was coming undone from her own fingers. It was quick, and Catra hadn’t felt this good in a  _ long _ time.

She took a steadying breath, and pulled her chest away from Adora’s face before leaning forward to press swollen lips against Adora’s ear. “You’re so hard, aren’t you?” Catra whispered, her tongue darting out to trace the curve of Adora’s jaw. “You want to cum right now, don’t you?”

Adora groaned against her skin, practically whimpering, panting out desperate breaths. “I  _ need _ to, Catra…”

She bit the delicate skin again, admiring the rumble of Adora’s moan beneath her teeth, and spoke again. “Why don’t you?”

“... Need…  _ something _ …” She sounded pathetic, unraveled and desperate, and Catra wanted her  _ so much _ .

Catra soaked her own fingers in her heat before removing her hand from her pants, and lifted the wet digits to Adora’s lips, smirking as Adora greedily took three fingers into her mouth, tongue lapping up every bit of her slick as a whine tore from her throat. “Cum for me, Adora.  _ Right now _ .”

And she  _ did _ , body shaking beneath Catra as she spilled into her own pants, fingers tightening on Catra’s waist and pulling her close enough to hide her face in Catra’s neck while a low moan vibrated through her. 

“You’re so good, Adora.”

Catra could feel Adora’s head bobbing up and down in a sort of broken nod, before Catra lifted a spare hand to lay flat against the nap of Adora’s neck, letting her rest for a moment. She unclasped the collar delicately, letting it fall against the metal of the throne, and rubbed gently at the slightly raw skin beneath. “You okay?”

Fuck. She couldn’t stop  _ caring _ .

Adora nodded again, her hold on Catra loosening.

“Okay, good,” Catra mumbled before standing and stepping back from the seat to rake her eyes over the completely disheveled woman before her. Her hair was matted, neck bruised and red, and she had cum stains on her pants, and Catra couldn’t help but laugh. “God,” she wiped at her cheek before pulling her top back over her chest. “You really  _ were _ easy, huh?” Adora’s lips parted as if she were going to say something, but Catra cut her off. “Now get out of here before my troops come back.”

She turned to leave, but felt a weak grip at her wrist. “Wait.”

Catra paused, turning to look back at Adora. “What?”

“Can I have you?” Adora pleaded, tugging just a little. “Just for a minute?”

There was hesitation in her bones, screaming at her to leave right now and not give in, but Adora looked so  _ beautiful _ and  _ desperate _ and she wanted  _ her _ , whether it was safe or not.

Catra sighed and came closer, sitting in the chair and pulling Adora’s legs up into her lap, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and allowing Adora to press her nose into the crook of her neck in a familiar embrace. “You’re such a baby sometimes.”

“I miss you,” Adora breathed, her words strained. 

Catra missed her, too. But she wasn’t about to let her  _ know _ that.

“five minutes.”

Adora’s breath was already growing steadier as Catra traced her fingers up and down her spine. 

“Okay.”


End file.
